


Heaven’s best

by ILoveMisha2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer - Freeform, Other, POV Lucifer, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Vessel, one-sided Samifer if you squint really really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMisha2/pseuds/ILoveMisha2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's thoughts towards things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven’s best

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i guess i have to have a disclaimer on here, so here it is: i do not own any characters from supernatural or supernatural itself. i only own this story and i make no money from this what so ever.  
> please leave comments, the would be highly appreciated. :)

He doesn’t understand.

He doesn’t understand why he is my vessel.

Of course I could tell him what he wants to hear, or I can just tell him what he already knows.

I can play on what he already believes.

I told Sam I’d never lie to him, and that part is true.

Being Lucifer, I think it’s fit for me to avoid certain truths, I got to keep up part of that image some humans have for me. They always forget that I too was an angel, kicking it upstairs with dear old dad till he kicked me out.

I wasn’t even around when he skipped town, didn’t even know he had. It hurts me for the rest of my brothers and sisters that he left them with no guidance because despite popular belief I do care about them and I have regretted every violent hand I’ve laid upon them.

But I had to do it because they believed in God’s plan, they believed I chose against them, they chose to ignore my pleading for a different way.

When I stood in front of Sam for the first time, I saw that he believed I didn’t have a heart.

I guess burning in the pit takes the best from you, but he doesn’t understand what the difference between the cage and the pit really is.

No one does.

I’ll tell him what he needs to hear, what I need him to hear so he’ll say yes. He thinks he’s a freak and I’ve got to make him believe it. I don’t think he is, I know he’s not. We actually have a lot in common, such as getting tossed out by dear old dad for our own free will.

I have to hurt him in order to help him. He doesn’t know how well we fit together, how great things could be. I promised him his family, his love, and he’s still refusing.

He’s as stubborn as I was when I told dad to kick rocks. I’ve never regretted that, the only thing I’ve regretted is losing my family. Speaking of family, Castiel is a big reason why Sam is still holding out on me.

Castiel, the one who went to hell and survived.

I bet he feels invincible, or he’s cowering because of the price that is now on his head.

There is no winning for them.

Sam will say yes in due time, I’m certain of it.

I’m Lucifer and I will be king.


End file.
